The Special Things
by dqmwartist
Summary: Will Sully tell Michaela who killed Rankin?Follow's the Running Ghost Episode


** © Copyright 2004**

Michaela's relief threatened to spill tears down her cheeks. She didn't know what she would have done if Sully had killed Rankin. Sully was becoming a special part of her life, a part she dared not let go. Michaela let Sully rest on her lap, afraid to move him.

Sully stared into her eyes, watching the relief wash over her face. He hadn't the strength to kill Rankin. Sully didn't want to not stop seeing Michaela either. Tears filled his eyes when he told her it was all over. Neither Michaela nor Sully spoke for what seemed like an eternity.

"Michaela?"

"Yes?"

"The pain hurts real bad."

"We should get you to the clinic. You may have broken a rib."

"I don't think I can move."

"I may not have the strength to move you."

Changing his mind, "Don't move me. Hurts too much."

Sully rather liked lying in Michaela's lap, staring up into her eyes, and out at the scenery around them. Michaela was a little afraid to be out here alone with Sully. She cared for Sully. Michaela was scared to open her heart to a man; afraid he wouldn't listen to what she had to say.

Michaela held Sully in her lap watching the day pass away before her eyes. The children would be worried if she didn't show up for dinner. Sully sensed her worry, smiling up at her, telling her all would be fine.

"Don't you worry, the kids will be fine. They know how to fend for themselves."

Hours later, the sound of horses echoed in the distance. Michaela looked around, wondering where the horse and rider would appear. Maybe a search party had gone out looking for them, or maybe she was getting up false hope that they would be rescued, but no one came. Michaela sat, watching the sun set.

"Michaela"

"Yes, Sully?"

"Should probably get some sleep. Then get an early start in the morning."

Sully did his best to free Michaela's leg, without causing himself too much pain. As Michaela rose, she laid her hands gently on Sully's head, placing it carefully on the ground. Michaela stood, moving her legs for the first time in hours. Her legs had grown stiff, and she wobbled as a newborn calf would whose walking for the first time. Sully laughed at her helplessness, which only made her blush.

Michaela tied both horses to the nearby tree, and removed their saddles and blankets. She took the blankets back over with her, laying one on the ground for herself, and placing the other over Sully. Sully watched her every move as she gently laid the blanket over him. There was no doubt in his mind that she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

Michaela spread her blanket on the ground, and lay back down next to Sully. Just being near him, made her heart beat faster. Sully was a handsome mountain man in her eyes. Michaela was beginning to develop feelings for him but was too afraid to admit to them.

"Bet those stars are gonna be mighty pretty once that sun sets," said Sully watching the sunset in the sky and then looking at Michaela..

"I'm sure they will be," Michaela replied looking at the sky and then at Sully. Their eyes locked for a moment, neither of them blinking even for a second. Michaela couldn't breathe for that moment, her heart pounding so hard she was afraid Sully would hear. Sully laid there, drinking in all of her features, her hair, her eyes. Moments later the stare was broken, darkness already settling down.

"Goodnight Sully," Michaela said before rolling over on her side.

"G'night." Sully turned his head to look at her curled up and sleeping.

Morning came early, the sun shinning brightly down on the Sully and Michaela, still fast asleep. The horses were already awake, and nibbling at the grass still covered with the morning dew. Sully was the first to wake, He tried to sit up, but found that he couldn't do that easily, his ribs still hurt baldy. Sully was going to need Michaela's help to get up.

Michaela rolled over into Sully. Sully didn't know what to do with himself, a beautiful woman right next to him. Michaela's body was warm against him and her scent smelled lovely. Sully reached out to touch Michaela's hair, it felt very soft between his fingers. Michaela, still sleeping, tried to roll back the other way with Sully's fingers in her hair. Sully didn't see her action coming and as she rolled, her hair pulled.

"Ouch," Michaela cried out in pain. Sully let go of her hair immediately.

"You alright?"

Michaela nodded. "I'm ok."

"I'll be needin' your help to get up."

Sully rolled over on his left side, crying out in pain. Michaela's face drew a worried look, he wasn't fit for traveling.

"Sully, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Michaela rose from the ground, her joints stiff from sleeping. She wobbled a little before she gained control of her feet. Sully laughed and smiled up at Michaela holding out his left hand for her to take. Michaela took Sully's hand in hers and used what strength she had to pull him up. Sully tried his best to steady himself on her, but she wobbled again and fell backwards. Sully managed to stand, and this time he was helping Michaela up from the ground.

"Looks like I'm having some trouble with my feet today."

"Yeah, just a little," Sully said as he pulled her up.

Michaela and Sully faced each other, staring into the each others eyes.

"Whatda ya say we go get some breakfast?"

"I'd like that very much."

Sully and Michaela gathered up the blankets and put the saddles back on their horses. Sully had some difficulty at first, but with some help from Michaela he was able to mount. Michaela and Sully rode off into the distance, towards home.

Matthew, Colleen, and Brian had already begun their chores for the morning. Colleen was feeding the chickens. Matthew and Brian were in the barn. Brian ran out of the barn when he heard the sound of horses. Colleen and Matthew followed.

"Ma, Sully!"

"Good Morning Brian."

"We go worried last night when ya'll didn't come back."

"Sully wasn't in any condition to move. I think he might have broken a rib."

"Ya, something still hurts bad."

Michaela and Matthew helped Sully from his horse, being careful with his upper body. Sully was able to walk inside. Michaela examined the spot that still hurt. Michaela felt a broken rib underneath the nasty bruise Sully had received from Rankin.

"Just as I thought you have a broken rib."

"How do ya fix a broken rib?"

"Only thing I can do is to put a bandage around you, to protect the rib while it heals."

"Alright."

Michaela found some gauze bandages in her medical bag. Sully lifted his shirt while Michaela wrapped the gauze around him.

"There you are, in a month you should be good as new."

"Thank you." Sully smiled up at Michaela. They shared a special moment, before she went to help Colleen with breakfast.

Sully went into town with Michaela and the children. Michaela re-bandaged Sully's rib, making the gauze more secure. Sully enjoyed the attention he was getting from Michaela. Her small hands felt so nice against him.

"I'd better be going."

"See you for dinner?"

"Sure, I'd like that."

Michaela watched as Sully left the clinic. She was glad to see that he was feeling better. Michaela looked forward to seeing him again at dinner.

Michaela and Sully went outside after the evening meal. Michaela took a blanket with her to keep warm. Sully sat down on the stairs, inviting Michaela to join him. Sully gently wrapped the blanket around Michaela.

"Michaela."

"Yes, Sully."

"There's somthin' you outta know."

"What's that?"

"Rankin was killed by Running Ghost. I was on my horse, Rankin was still on the ground where I'd left him. I heard the sound of hoofs, and turned to see the white buffalo coming straight towards Rankin. I turned to see fear in his eyes, just before Running Ghost's horns buried themselves in Rankin's chest."

There was a long pause before Sully or Michaela spoke.

"Black Kettle and Cloud Dancing told me they would help you in any way they could."

Sully reached for Michaela's hand, holding it in his own. Sully stared at Michaela, wanting to draw her close to him, but afraid of his feelings. Michaela sensed there was something more Sully wanted from the look in his eyes. She was afraid to give in to her feelings and what might happen.

Michaela and Sully both made a wish, staring into the night sky, wishing silently to let the love they felt for each other not be kept hidden forever.

** by: seb February 11, 2004**


End file.
